The Friendly Skies
by NurseKelly
Summary: Although Madge hated to fly, it was a job requirement. Gale, Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, Effie, Cato and Clove come along for the ride.


**The Friendly Skies**

No beta. All mistakes are mine.

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the HG trilogy or any of the characters created by Suzanne Collins, although I sure wish I did.

Although Madge hated to fly, it was a job requirement. She languidly stretched her long legs in the aisle before taking her seat in business class. Her requisite navy blue pantsuit, white shirt and navy flats were sensible, practical attire, not too far from her natural sensibilities. Although, given the choice, she would have worn heels to compensate for her petite 5"4' frame. The blonde briefly admired her fresh manicure, since she had treated herself during her layover in Denver. She was looking forward to getting home to her husband and cat, a shorthair mutt they had named Rue.

For once, she actually paid attention to the instructions from the flight attendant, instead of ignoring them completely, because said flight attendant was devastatingly attractive and completely drool worthy. "If we could pretend to have your attention for just a few moments," was how he began the dreaded speech which began every flight, and he had everyone laughing by the end.

His shirt was at least one size too small, in her humble opinion, not that she or any of the other female passengers minded. The grey Panem Airlines uniform shirt showed off his bulging biceps and other muscles to perfection as he demonstrated how to don the yellow life vest (which he called "The Panem Airlines teeny weeny yellow bikini") and properly attach the seat belt. As she scanned the other passengers, no one else could compare to this guy's body or personality. His thick, wavy black hair and tanned skin set off his slate grey eyes and he looked like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Madge just sat back and enjoyed the view.

Once she had her Diet Coke, which the flight attendant named Gale had given her with a sly wink of his grey eyes as he whispered "no charge," she was set. Gale's partner was a vivacious woman named Effie, who slipped Madge an extra bag of peanuts, because she was a regular on the flight from Denver to Philadelphia.

Less than an hour out from Philadelphia International Airport, the male passenger in seat N3 began arguing with his wife. "Glimmer, why do you have to be such a fucking bitch?" the 6'2" blond slurred as he stood up in his seat and staggered to the main aisle. The male had been knocking back rum and cokes the entire flight, but he had been supplementing those alcoholic beverages with frequent trips to the lavatory, from which he emerged with glassy eyes and a runny nose. He was a large, muscular man, who was obviously a body builder, model or an elite athlete. His companion was a willowy brunette named Clove, who gave as well as she got, antagonizing the monstrous man beside her. The couple had been arguing the entire flight.

The other passengers were becoming uncomfortable, shooting worried looks at each other as the fighting escalated. The male passenger sitting next to Madge decided to intervene the blond man staggered towards the cockpit. "Son, I think you need to go back to your seat. My name is Haymitch. What's yours?" Madge's seat mate said, as he unsuccessfully tried to distract the unruly man and guide him back to his seat. Haymitch was paunchy and middle-aged man with curly dark hair and bright gray eyes, who had just told Madge how excited he was to get back home to his two German Shepherds, named Cinna and Portia. He was clearly no match for the drunken man, who had mumbled, "I'm Cato, now get the hell out of my way old man," before he unceremoniously decked Haymitch, knocking him out cold.

That was all it took for the two Federal Air Marshals to spring out of their seats. "Federal Air Marshal, stand down now!" Madge yelled, as she jumped from her seat, her partner doing the same from his seat in front of the suspect. Madge raised her hands, palms out, at neck level, and she angled her body away from Cato, "Look, buddy, I don't want to hurt you," she started. "You've got nothing to prove. You can come at me if you want, but I really wouldn't recommend it." Her legs were spread apart and her knees slightly bent as she assumed a defensive stance.

Cato doubled over with laughter, because he was so much larger than the petite blonde. As he charged her Madge, she winked at Gale, who was helping Haymitch back to his seat with the help of a very upset Effie. Madge quickly incapacitated Cato with a kick the groin, accompanied by a swift knee them to the face as Cato bent down. She quickly followed that by a mounted punch combo and a strike to the throat as he fell to the ground.

Cato never even got in a punch and Madge never even needed to draw her silver SIG Sauer P229 or her ASP expandable baton. Her years of martial arts training and as a military MP were definitely good for something, she thought, as she looked at the mountain of a man at her feet.

She quickly cuffed Cato, amid cheers from the other passengers. Her partner, Peeta Mellark, subdued the irate girlfriend, who very quickly began flirting with him after a few minutes. He had that effect on most woman, who always became very upset when they learned that he was very happily married to the plane's pilot, one Katniss Everdeen-Mellark.

Effie tended to Haymitch as Gale quieted the other passengers and handed out a free round of drinks, which Haymitch very enthusiastically accepted. He was also a regular and Effie had a soft spot for him. Something told Gale that Effie wouldn't be spending this layover alone, as he observed the two together.

After the plane landed, Peeta agreed to take the prisoner in to begin processing. Madge quietly gathered her things as the other passengers exited the plan, thanking her has they passed. Soon the plane was empty, except made the handsome male flight attendant and the rather tired Federal Air Marshal.

Gale unceremoniously dropped into the seat next to Madge. "Damn, that was hot! I love watching you kick somebody's ass, especially if it's not mine," he said as he kissed the wedding ring on her left hand. "Nice nails," he commented. Even after 10 years, he still couldn't believe that this beautiful, formidable woman was with him. She never stopped amazing him and today was no exception.

"Well, I learned from the best, didn't I?" she playfully bantered back at her former Krav Maga instructor. "Mellark said he would handle processing and my end can wait until the morning. Let's go home," she said, as she rose from her seat. "I think I may need to do some research on how to better partner with our airline coworkers to better facilitate safe passage…" only to be interrupted by a passionate kiss from her handsome husband. Suddenly, she loved flying the friendly skies.

-Fin-


End file.
